james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Robin Aubrey
Sig and Avatar Okay, to use your avatar, you click on the "More" button to the right of your name on the top of the screen. Then click on "Preferences." From there, you can access a lot of cool stuff, and the avatar settings are down below. Scroll down to the "Avatar" part, and you can choose from some images they have, or you can browse your computer for some. Perfect squares work best, as some rectangles will/might get squished. For your signature, you can tell me what you want it to look like on my talkpage or on my Sig Requests page. Either way works for me. Once you have decided what you want your signature to look like, I'll guide you through the steps to get it working. =] 18:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much for the information. Well, I'd better get to work. As soon as I choose an Avatar, I'll be able to give you a better idea of color scheme, etc. for the SIG. Hey, I just had a thought. For helping me with a Sig, could I provide you with a prototype Neytiri choker necklace? I'll need your neck measurement for where you wish the necklace to settle, because the images I've seen all involve macrame and you want to get that right the first time. Also, Neytiri's necklace has amber-colored beads, but there's no reason why your signature colors couldn't be used instead. Give it some thought. Robin Aubrey 22:22, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Um ... you need my neck measurement for a sig? ... I feel so stupid because I don't get what you mean. A signature ("sig") is the colored and styled word when you sign your name. Not a necklace. I could, though, make your siganture the same colors as Neytiri's choker. 23:02, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : :Wow, major miscommunication here! No, not for my sig, but as a thank you gift for helping me with my sig! Sigh, I should have been more clear. I'm thinking of putting together a line of Avatar stuff like necklaces, visors, etc, but making them really high-quality and not charging the community a fortune for them. So, if I'm going to do so, then I need to put together physical prototypes and have them critiqued by individuals who really love the film to make sure I'm doing it right. You are an obvious choice as a critic because you have so much talent as an artist and you obviously love this world. I was pretty frustrated when I saw images of the choker that's currently available online for a whopping $59.00. It's about 15 minutes worth of macrame work and 3 glass beads! I know I can do better than that! I know that I won't be able to get things together for Halloween this year, but I'm hoping to make some of these items available for the holidays as gifts. I hope I haven't completely freaked you out, it certainly wasn't intentional. :Robin Aubrey 00:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah okay, I totally understand what you meant now! =] 15:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yoo Hoo Hi Robin ~ If you would ever like to talk off-wiki, my email is lindabsmith1@sbcglobal.net Just a thought ... I'm not trying to put pressure on you for anything ... honest. ;-) ' IRC Hi Robin, have you downloaded mIRC? -- 18:23, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi Matias, Whoa, talk about rapid response, thank you. Yes I have and long enough ago that I'm being png'd to register and I'm able to get past that, but once I've posted the Avatar wiki chat I end up in a vacuum. No chat, nothing. Help? Robin Aubrey 19:06, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :And now sorry for this late response. =P Are you sure you're in ''Quakenet? -- 16:33, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : :Erm, no I'm not sure, but I'll give the whole process another go this evening when I have some free time and get back to you. Thanks again, for all your help.Robin Aubrey 19:04, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Robin ~ I'm not being nosey (yes I am) but I had the most awful time getting on IRC ... I kept accusing them of giving me wrong instructions. LOL. This is the path that I follow: FIREFOX - MIRC - CONNECT - SERVERS - QUAKENET - SELECT - CONNECT - avatar_wiki - and BAM, you're on. Good Luck. -- ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 19:42, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Wish me luck I'm going to try it in the next few minutes. BTW I'm of eastern European stock (Czeck/Polish) and in these cultures the Phoenix is known as the "Firebird". At the age of 3, I remember how beautiful I thought the myth and the images were of a creature of the air rising up from ashes on fire and surviving to become whole, beautiful, and magical again. This is a tale of ultimate strength and courage and I can certainly see why you're drawn to Avatar. Robin Aubrey 00:04, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Wow, you gave me goosebumps as I was reading your message. The phoenix has always been a very magical and mystical creature to me. Most cultures, the world over, have their own interpretation of the phoenix ... although as you know, this "phoenix" is known by many different names even though the basic mythology is the same. We called that "independent invention: in anthropology 101. Loved that stuff. I'm sure you made it to IRC ... have fun! It can be addictive. ;-) Hugs, Linda -- ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 00:46, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Dang it, I still can't get into the IRC, but let me give you the full goose bump treatment in the meantime. The Firebird is a truly ancient iconic image and tale. The Roma people of eastern Europe (yep, I'm talking Gypsies here) are known to be descendents of very ancient cultures of eastern India and Tibet. They migrated north over the centuries due to climate changes and the resulting cultural issues involving minorities in dire food shortage situations. They were nomadic shepherds to begin with, so the nomadic life was not such a problem for them, but they were so different in so many ways to the current inhabitants of eastern Europe that they proved to be easy targets for discrimination and abuse. My Mom, as a young child, with her older brothers at her side, was able to sit spellbound at Gypsy campsites set up on my Grandfather's property to hear the old myths and legends. When I see some of the scenes in Avatar at Hometree, it brings me right back to my Mother's descriptions. She was particularly fond of the Firebird because she was witness to the destruction caused by WWII. She watched as neighbors' houses were reduced to cinders by flamethrowers. Most of the Roma visitors were forever lost. Many of her Jewish playmates had died or hopefully relocated in other countries. My reaction to the destruction of Hometree in the film was pretty visceral. My Mother's family survived intact and so did the many families my Grandfather and Grandmother worked tirelessly to smuggle out of Europe. Both my Grandparents were American citizens and placed themselves in great peril to help others. I truly cherish and respect the image of the Firebird as I'm sure you do. I think that as long as we can "sing their songs" and "remember their names" we are in fact a living "Tree of Voices" for those who have lived before. Most cultures have some take on this approach. As far as the Firebird or Phoenix, I think they pose the possibility that (like all mythic icons) the least of us are capable of surviving unimaginable hardship, pain, and loss to rise again. Robin Aubrey 01:50, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Here try this with Firefox (if you use it, if not you can just use firefox for IRC alone) First off use firefox to go to HERE and install that addon. After that firefox will want to restart, say yes. Then when it is back up go up to the top bar and click tools. In the tools menu it should say chatzilla, open that. A box should appear and after a few seconds it will ask you which server you would like to connect to. Click the link for Quakenet there. After that it should scroll a bit as it connects, then when its all said and done, type the following. /j avatar_wiki hit enter and bam you are in. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 06:15, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Jaybo, I downloaded Firefox last night and tinkered around a bit, but still couldn't get to the IRC, so tonight, after I get home from work, I'll go at it again. I do remember, however, in my journey through Firefox the option of Chatzilla so I'll try to retrace my steps there. I have to say that you and the many other members of this wiki have been so kind and helpful. What a great (and thankfully often goofy) bunch of souls make up this wiki! 14:17, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Here, also try watching this, at 1 minute and 1 second in (1:01) you will see the blue words in sequence, that list has quaknet, you want to click that. like before, after clicking type the command /j avatar_wiki JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 15:12, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Discussions Hey Robin, I would love the opportunity to talk more with you on interesting topics. I would be honored if you read my previous blog posts located through my user page. Also if at anytime you wish to contact me, drop me a line at ds21mass@yahoo.com Willofeywa 22:59, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi Willofeywa, I've sent a couple of emails to your address, but haven't received a response. When you have a chance please contact me again. I look forward to conversations with you. Robin Aubrey 15:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Na'vi Clothes article G'day Robin, if you decide to make that article about the whole loincloths thing, this link (http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Avatar_Wiki:Manual_of_Style) has the guidelines to follow when making an article. Have a good one, '''OZZY 02:53, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ozzy! Welcome to my page and thanks for the tip. Yeah, I'm afraid I'm going to have to pursue this. I got all my non-wiki friends excited and I'm sure the Avatar wikiers are not far behind. I have a few issues involving either illustrations or photos on how to actually slip into some of these garments, but I'm sure I'll be able to put everything together. Your critiques are always valued. ;-) Robin Aubrey 04:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I took a quick look at the guidelines this morning and they seem pretty straightforward so I'm going to work to get this article accomplished soon. Thanks for your help and I'll also start a blog once the article is posted to see what the community thinks and also for the laughs (an important part of all serious research). Robin Aubrey 15:16, October 18, 2010 (UTC) By the way, any information on Na'vi dress/clothing goes in an article. Things like "how to make a Na'vi costume for holiday X" belongs in a blog post. HKT 00:11, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay, HYperKnighT, I can live with that, but there's difference I think, between throwing something together in a hurry for Halloween and constructing something yourself that looks like the real deal, but I can see it both ways. I'll send out drafts for critique, so as always everyone will have a chance to chime in (shuddering a little at the thought). ; ) Robin Aubrey 23:02, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Avatar and Sig Good Morning Robin ~ would you PLEASE ask Santa for your very own avatar to dress up your comments on the blogs? Since you first appeared on this wiki with all of your great energy and creativity, I have been very eager to see what image you choose to represent yourself. Ok, ok, do I need more important things to be taking up brain space? Nope! This is the fun part of having brain space that isn't being used. ;-P ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 14:04, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Good morning Ghaziya, yep, I promise I will spruce up my page, sig, etc. over the holidays. I have to load PhotoShop and Dreamweaver on my laptop, first. I already have an image for my avatar picked out, but I have to do some creative cropping to get it to look right. And I'll be switching over from my actual name to Artemis, huntress and protector of animals and expecting mothers ( ! ), after I dress up my profile. So that means, I suppose, that I'm commiting to becoming a regular (yikes). Robin Aubrey 15:51, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, well, so the virgin guardian of animals Artemis it is ... from the little you have told me about you, that is a most perfect choice! Before I moved to this area and joined an Egyptian-themed studio, my dance name for years was Pandora (the first woman) ... we do like our Greek goddesses, don't we! After seeing Avatar the first time, I was tempted to change my Egyptian dance name, Ghaziya, back to Pandora once again. ;-) And, yes, you know you love being a regular and we do have soooooo much fun with you. This is our escape into "the world as it should be" ... that is what my psychotherapist friend tells me is MY reason for being totally addicted to Avatar. I have to agree with him. It's a beautiful madness! ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 18:45, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Con in February Looks like it is going to hapoen! Woo hoo! Going to be a WICKED fun time with you and Ghaziya in DC! Can't wait, can't wait, can't wait! Wish some of these other guys could make it, but there is always next year! Skxwang 18:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Skxwang, you are one very wicked Shaman . . . but I like it :-) Robin Aubrey 18:56, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Er ... wait a minute ... I may have to rethink our gathering of Wiki Shamans in DC in a few weeks. I am a very pure spirit and might be tainted by your wicked ways. ;-P ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 14:40, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Bwa ha ha, too late! Robin Aubrey 15:44, January 30, 2011 (UTC)